Energy
by notebooker
Summary: Akashi's worn out from work and needs energy and his lover is ever present.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Note: This is a plotless fic and shounen-ai ―squeal―! For AkaFuri my, my. This is my very first fiction for KnB. I'm still trying to grasp Akashi and Furihata's character. So I apologize beforehand for their out-of-charac-ness. I tried to put them in charac but I don't know if I succed.

Warning: Unbeta'd my dear..

―Ahhhh..let's start...

**Edited: 8/23/2013**

**Posted: 10/22/2013**

**beta'd: kikyokyoyahibari**

**Note**: Hi! This was edited two months ago by one great author **kikyokyoyahibari, **but I just posted it today. I lost connection within those months and it annoys me very much. So, I guess I need to apologise for the headache.

**Thank you so much for this Ms. kikyokyoyahibari!**

Furihata yawned and stretched his numb limbs for a few seconds before pushing his body up to his feet. Rubbing his eyes, he strutted his way towards the door. Swinging it open, then passed through it easily. With sleepy eyes, Furihata blinked many times to catch the stated time on the clock. The time noted eleven thirty-nine in the evening (midnight).  
He scanned the living room to find no traces of his lover. The lights were off, but a sliver of light had peeked outside the adjacent door from one of the rooms.

Yawning again, he then decided to drag his feet to the direction of the only place Furihata expected his lover would be: in the small office of their penthouse.

When he faced the door, the brunette parted it before peering inside. He sighted the messy red hair of the man behind the square-shape wooden table near the wall. A soft white-leather couch ―for two people― was positioned on the left side of the room with a window firmly closed across it. The man's face showed seriousness, concentrating his look in front of the screen while his hands do the typing. After somewhat a paragraph of words, the redhead stopped his movements and grabbed some papers on the side, arranging his spectacles to read something before facing the screen and proceeding on his typing. Occasionally, he would take a few glimpses on the white sheet.

Few seconds flew by, the redhead's forehead creased in puzzlement. Furihata's lips curled up in a quite content smile, seeing his lover. He then quietly walked his way to the unsuspicious man who was clearly absorbed with his work to even notice his presence.

"Hey." he called softly when he was near.

Furihata shifted behind the redhead's chair. Slowly, he leaned down to put his chin tiredly on Akashi's shoulder, overlooking the screen.

Akashi's body tensed up from being startled, then it relaxed after hearing his lover's familiar charming voice. He leaned away a little to look at him and frowned, eyeglasses sliding across his nose.

'He looks deliciously hot.' Furihata thought.

"Thought you were asleep. Why are you still up? Go to sleep now." Akashi ordered softly, an impossible occurrence to hear in public but Furihata would always be special. He could only smile inside.

Furihata pouted and did not make a move to evacuate his shoulder.

"Hmmn―I'm here to fetch you. It's midnight already. Let's go sleep together." Furihata instead wrapped his arms around his lover.

Akashi sighed, kissing the other's temple.

"Kouki, let me just finish this, then I'll follow. Go back to the room without me." he ruffled Furihata's soft strands before shrugging him off lightly and faced the computer again. He adjusted his eyeglasses and straightened his back, neglecting his lover.

Furihata squared his shoulder and protruded his lower lip slightly like a petulant child, huffing.

His red headed lover was now occupied with his work again. Pursing his lips in concentration, Furihata thought of an idea to persuade his lover to bed with him.

Poked.

"..."

Another poked.

Akashi growled.

"Akashi-kun." Furihata murmured, poking Akashi again on his right arm. "Can't you just finish that tomorrow at work?" he mumbled in question.

Akashi halted what he was doing to turn to him. Taking his white-rimmed glasses off his eyes, he kneaded the bridge of his nose and temples. He sighed.  
"I can't, Kouki. I need to finish these files to present at tomorrow's meeting. I need to do several alterations to finish it marginally satisfyingly because some stupid asshole ruined everything." he gritted his teeth at the name-calling part. "And after that, one person will suffer the consequences he has burdened upon me." he swore under his breath.

Furihata managed to recognize the black aura circling around the angry red head. He himself could feel it. If Akashi wasn't his lover for three and a half, then probably feeling this suffocating aura would end him sprawled down the ground, lifeless. Other option, if he was lucky enough, he would be running away and hide somewhere to save his precious life.

Fortunately, he knows Akashi, so he doesn't feel that scary anymore. Although occasionally, he could still feel goosebumps on his nape when he encountered one.

"Mmm..." he hummed. "Then I'll wait here. Let's sleep together." he smiled, looking down at the workaholic male.

"No Kouki, you better go to sleep. It'll be a little late." Akashi gave him a serious but gentle look that almost made his heart melt.

Sighing in resignation, he crouched down to place his lips on the other as a quick kiss.

"Fine. But I'll wait for you in the room, okay?" he whispered against his lips.

Slowly, the brunette then started walking towards the door, humming idly with a toneless tone.

"Kouki."

"Hm?" he whirled around to find his red-haired lover striding closer to where he stood. Perplexed, he waited patiently. He looked straight through Akashi's weary eyes. Before long, his lover stood across him, a tender loving smile imprinted on his lips.

"Just needed some energy, Kouki." Akashi whispered and cupped Furihata's left cheek while lacing his unoccupied fingers into the brown strands. Smoothly, he leaned down to claim those endearing lips he was addicted so much. The brunette waited for the touch and was directly granted with the fervent kiss bestowed upon him by his lover. Furihata reached up to intertwine his fingers behind Akashi's neck and returned the same passion his lover was granting him.

They shared the kiss like it was their first time, drowning through their emotion.

When the supply of air was lacking in their lungs, they slowly broke the kiss, panting softly. Furihata fluttered his eyes open that he made no notice of closing, and brown orbs met up with Akashi's mismatch ones.

"The one I actually needed." Akashi quietly said, letting a small smile slip on his lips.

Furihata scrunched his nose playfully, tiptoeing a little to capture those tasty lips again.

"Exactly." he beamed at him before breaking out of their embrace and went out of room.

Akashi then turned back to his left work.

Hours crept faster without Akashi noticing. He just got the time to finish his work. After managing to rearrange and place the things to their designated places, he got up from the seat he had seated for hours.

In one swift motion, he finished stretching his sore limbs. Akashi checked the clock on the night stand beside the couch.

―2:30―

Blinking once, Akashi then decides to retire for the night. Or midnight to be exact.

The red head stepped inside the share bedroom with his lover. Upon entering, he found his lover deep asleep on the bed in a sitting position. A pillow was placed above his outstretched legs with a book in hands, head lolling down. Frowning at his lover's position, he quietly stalked his way to him. He sat beside Kouki and held his chin up.

"Kouki―Kouki." he tried to shake him awake. With elegance, he brushed some of the strayed fringes on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Kouki...you're going to hurt your neck." he shook him again. His boyfriend moaned in sleep and slowly stirred, seemingly getting out of his deep slumber but only lifted his eyelids for a moment to show those two beautiful orbs that matched sweet chocolates but then closed again. "Kouki." he attempted the third time but Akashi was neglected.

The red head closed his eyes before deciding to hoist Furihata a little. Pulling him against his chest, he tucked Kouki under the covers and laid his head on the soft pillow. Done with adjusting his adorable lover, he then changed to his own sleepwear and slipped under the sheets.

Akashi pulled Furihata to him ―who snuggled closer― and kissed his temple with affection he'd never show publicly. A soft smile imprinted on his lips upon seeing the content look on his boyfriend's face. Tapping the shorter's nose softly before he followed Kouki to the world of the dreams.

**_What d'ya think? I wanted fluff it ended cheezy. Yikes! Comments?_**


End file.
